


wow, that is a(n ugly) sweater

by dykenance



Series: byeler holiday bash [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykenance/pseuds/dykenance
Summary: "Michael, babe, what the hell is that?"or, mike wears the ugliest christmas sweater possible, but he's so damn proud of it that will can't help but approve. fluff ensues.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: byeler holiday bash [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572577
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	wow, that is a(n ugly) sweater

“Michael, babe, what the hell is that?” is the first thing Will says upon throwing open the door.

Mike freezes. He stares forward at Will framed in the open door, wind whistling behind him as he looks forward in awe.

“What is _what_?”

His boyfriend just arrived to stay with his family for Christmas, and Mike had spent the last few hours anxiously awaiting his arrival, expecting hugs and kisses and everything fuzzy and warm and not—well— _that_.

“Oh, sweetheart, uh--” Will kicks his boots off, slides forward in his socks, and rests his hands on Mike’s chest before rubbing the fabric of his sweater between his fingers. He’s a whole head shorter than Mike now. “This sweater is… certainly something.”

It’s absolutely obnoxious, and he knows it. White and blue patterns stitch together in an eye-straining fashion, and right in the center of his abdomen, there’s a little reindeer head sticking out, cartoonish-eyes and red nose bulging from its face.

Still, Mike raises his eyebrows, takes a step back, and dramatically lifts his hands up in a surrendered fashion. “Wow, um, I’m sorry you don’t have taste.” This is, in fact, a lie; Will had honed in on a particular style after their freshman year of high school--short messy hair, tight jeans, and flattering jackets—it drives Mike crazy. “I wear sweaters all the time, Will. Is there a problem with that?”

“No, no, no, babe, not at all. Listen, forget I said anything.” Will presses his lips together and shakes his head, laughter still caught in his hazel eyes. “Merry Christmas?”

Mike shakes his head and says, “No no, back up. First off, this is _festive_ , William.” Then he puts on a pout, puffing out his bottom lip. “And I thought the reindeer was cute.”

Something in Will’s face softens and he wraps his arms around Mike’s neck, speaking softly into his skin. “It’s adorable Mike. I mean, I don’t _love_ that he’s poking into my stomach, but you make it work.”

Mike’s arms slide up under Will’s coat to hold the boy tight against him, and he rests his chin on top of Will’s head. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. A lot.” Will pulls back just enough to look up at Mike, still trapped in his embrace. “This whole long distance thing is too hard, babe, I think you gotta just come home with me.”

“Or you can just stay here until I graduate, and then we run off and live out the rest of our lives together.”

“Hmm…” Will smiles mischievously and lifts himself up on tiptoe to kiss Mike, to which Mike hums and smiles. “Maybe. I mean, you have the resources to keep me alive, and I brought enough clothes to make it for a while.”

“Oh, you can always borrow mine, too.”

Will purses his lips, coming up with the perfect excuse: “They’re too big, hon, I’m sorry.”

“Awh, but you look so darn cute.” Mike pinches his cheek, and Will smacks it away, laughing.

“Fine. _Sometimes_.”

Mike grins, trailing his hands along Will’s sides. “Cool.” He presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “I’ll take your coat.”

“Oo, I love a gentleman.”

Mike shakes his head, chuckles, and slides the coat off of Will’s arms. He takes it to the closet and puts it on a hanger, then returns to his living room, taking Will’s hand and pulling him in briskly.

“So, um…” Will starts, bringing their hands up between their chests. “About this sweater?”

“Staying on.”

Will sighs dramatically, rests his head against Mike’s chest in a very ‘woe-is-me’ fashion, and cradles Mike’s hand between his; and Mike can’t stop smiling because, well, he somehow has this boy all to himself. “Okay, I guess I’ll just be the stylish one. One of us has to do all the work.”

Mike laughs. “Ohhh, no no. I have a matching snowman for you, Will. We’re gonna be the cutest, right?”

Will rolls his eyes. “At least there’s that.” His eyes crinkle and he hooks his arm around Mike’s neck, tugging him down for another kiss.

From the doorway of the kitchen comes Dustin’s voice: “Oh god, we never should have encouraged this.”

“Terrible idea. Yours, if I remember correctly,” says Lucas.

“Shut up!” Dustin says, then, “Get a room, you two.”

Will lifts his head enough to say, “Merry Christmas to you, too.”

And then there’s three voices shouting at once and Mike grins because it’s the perfect Christmastime; he kisses the top of Will’s head and then slings an arm across his shoulders, moving to help Lucas and Dustin finish festive cookies.

But not before Will changes into his own ugly Christmas sweater.

“You were _serious_ about that?”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this one is pretty short, but i hope it's cute!! please leave kudos/comment if you enjoyed, and as always, feel free to reach out to me on tumblr @lesbian-hopper!


End file.
